Character Class
A class '''is what determines the character's skills and equipment bonuses. As of Patch 3.4.9, there are 29 available classes. Starting classes During the third quest of the game, the player can choose their character's class between four possible options: '''Warrior, Archer, Wizard and Curator. This quest gives the player the option to test the basic skills of each class, and gives information at the end about the special classes. Warrior Warriors are soldiers made for the front lines. Their skills are based around dishing out and resisting as much damage as possible, while keeping enemies under control. Warriors are essential for any party, since they keep the enemies away from the Wizards and Archers. A Warrior is the base for most physical classes (such as Swordmaster or Berserker), since their passive skills and auras strengthen physical damage. Warriors are skilled with swords, and recieve an attack bonus when wielding any type of sword. Archer Archers are swift attackers from the back lines. Their skills focus on dealing as much damage as possible in a short time and keeping enemies at a distance. Choosing the Archer class will serve as a base for most speed-based classes (such as Rogue or Assassin), since their passive skills and auras favor movement speed and ranged damage. Archers are skilled with bows, and recieve a range bonus when wielding any type of bow (note that guns do not count as bows). Wizard Wizards are focused on dealing massive area damage, in turn being the physically weakest of the initial classes. This makes it compulsory to stay behind their allies, since most physical-based enemies will take them down in a few hits. A Wizard has the bases for most of the magical classes, even the supportive ones (such as Witch or Sage), since their passive skills and auras strengthen magic attack and mana. Wizards are skilled with staves, and recieve a spellforce bonus when wielding any type of staff. Curator Curators are mostly healers and buffers who help their allies around the battlefield, and serve as good additions to both the front and back line, since they can fend for themselves quite decently in combat. A Curator serves as the base class for most supportive classes (such as Spiritist or Paladin), with their passive skills and auras favoring defense and healing rate. Curators are skilled with maces, and their buffs last longer when wielding any type of mace. Special classes Apart from the four starting classes, there are 25 special classes for the player. These classes are different in that despite some of them are available from the start, the player cannot choose them as their first class. The first four special classes are automatically unlocked when the character reaches level 10, where they are propted to choose a second class. At level 15, a third class can be chosen. While the second and third classes can be changed, the character's starting class may not be changed after level 10. Note that a starting class may be chosen as a second or third class, but since they are mostly basic, this is not recommended. Berserker Berserkers are fighters who learned to ignore pain and use their rage to their advantage. Unstoppable when their Rage is at maximum, Berserkers can deal absurd amounts of damage in quick succession. They possess high resistance and become stronger as their health drops. Berserkers are skilled with axes, and recieve a critical hit chance bonus when wielding any type of axe. Rogue A Rogue is a skilled, cunning fighter who relies on traps and devices to turn the tide of battle in their favor. Combined with stealthier classes, a Rogue can set a minefield for their enemies before they even step into battle, thus making them a wise addition to defensive forces. Rogues are skilled with projectiles, and recieve an attack speed bonus when wielding any type of projectile. Monk Monks are swift fighters with high magic resistance. Despite being listed as a support class, their healing capabilities are quite limited, paling before classes such as the High Priestess or the Paladin. However, Monks are good at dealing non-elemental magic damage, coupled with a more than average physical power. Monks are skilled with fists, and recieve an attack bonus when wielding any type of fist. Witch A Witch is a highly skilled Wizard who focuses on harmful status magic. Witches mostly cast debuff magic to indirectly harm their enemies, making them weak enough for other classes to take down. While most of their magic is centered in debuffing, they also possess a few damaging spells. Witches are skilled with scepters, and have their skill cooldowns reduced when wielding any type of scepter. Enchanter Enchanters are men who learned the ancient ways of the Karestern, and are capable of wielding their arcane magic to support and strengthen their allies. While an Enchanter's skills are costly, they cover great areas, thus making them a powerful addition to any raid party. Enchanters possess very few attack spells, but rely more on their buffs. Only male '''characters may become Enchanters. Enchanters are skilled with books, and have their mana costs reduced when wielding any type of book. High Priestess A High Priestess is a woman who joined the Lescher Crusade and recieved the Fading Mother's blessing. Following the Fading Mother's commands, High Priestesses focus on healing their allies and ensuring everyone survives the battle. However, their skills are quite costly, so it is only wise to use them in raid parties or large groups. High Priestesses only have physical skills as their offensive. Only '''female characters may become High Priestesses. High Priestesses are skilled with blades, and have their mana costs reduced when wielding any type of blade. Paladin Any knight who takes their vows at the Solomon Parish may become a Paladin. Armed with Solomon's holy influence and their own faith, Paladins are powerful characters who heal allies and punish enemies equally. A Paladin can benefit from both the Curator and Warrior's skills, being some kind of hybrid of the two. Most of the Paladin's skills are physical or holy-based, which makes them ideal for taking down undead enemies. Paladins are skilled with shields, and recieve a healing rate bonus when wielding any type of shield. Beast In Midgard, it is said that anyone who becomes one with the forest, becomes a Beast. However, Beasts take after many creatures, be it from the forest or not. A Beast is anyone who has learned the art of shapeshifting, and in turn can become one of the many creatures of Laevateinn. Beasts are extremely varied, since every creature is different, but they all have one thing in common: their ferocity in battle. Beasts are skilled with claws, and can remained transformed for a longer period when wielding any type of claw. Assassin Assassins are everywhere, even where you least expect them. Anyone could be an undercover Assassin in this time and age, and it is fairly easy to learn their trade. Assassins focus on remaining unseen until it is too late, and then delivering powerful, precise blows to the enemy. While being extremely good at dealing with single enemies, Assassins do not fair well against large groups. However, they can remain stealthy and pick off their enemies one by one it needed. Assassins are skilled with daggers, and recieve a critical damage bonus when wielding any type of dagger. Druid In the small tribes of the Vus Forest, men undergo dangerous rituals in order to become Druids. Drawing on the powers of nature, Druids are able to cast a plethora of offensive spells while healing their allies at the same time. They possess a high resistance to the elements thanks to the ritual, but their physical defense is subpar. Only '''male '''characters may become Druids. Druids are skilled with flails, and recieve a spellforce bonus when wielding any type of flail. Amazoness Among the members of the Bitter Sun tribe, the most powerful warriors test their skills to become worthy of being called Amazonesses. Deadly up close and at a distance, no enemy is safe from an Amazoness. Their powerful bow skills come second only to their spear abilities, and their prowess in battle helps them wipe out hordes of enemies in quick succession. However, magic may be their doom. Only '''female '''characters may become Amazonesses. Amazonesses are skilled with spears, and recieve an attack speed bonus when wielding any type of spear. Summoner Spellcasters who sign contracts with spirits may summon them in battle to act as powerful allies. A Summoner's greatest strength is the ability to command spirits to do their bidding, becoming unstoppable forces even when alone. Summoners of greater level may command an army of spirits, but only those of Soldier rank. Summoners are skilled with staves, and their summons last longer when wielding any type of staff. Dancer A dance, while beautiful, may also turn into a bloodbath if the Dancer's intentions are foul. Those who learn how to charm with their dances discover how easy it is to kill during a well-executed dance. Dancers are known for being one of the two aura-centered classes, but they are also deadly in their own accord. A Dancer's offensive skills are purely physical. Dancers are skilled with fans, and enhance the reach of their auras when wielding any type of fan. Bard Whenever you hear a song out in the battlefield, pray that it comes from an ally. Bards are not only skilled musicians, but cunning mages who support their allies and attack any foe who tries to stop their performance. Bards are known for being one of the two aura-centered classes, but they also possess a variety of magic-based offensive skills to couple with. Bards are skilled with instruments, and enhance the reach of their auras when wielding any type of instrument. Sage It is told among the Overseers that anyone who walks into the Faeric Void and survives, comes out attuned to its arcane magic. Able to manipulate the Fae Essence around the world, Sages fight by mixing offensive spells with their attunement to the Primal Ones, thus being a heavy magic-based class. Sages are skilled with hammers, and recieve a spellforce bonus when wielding any type of hammer. Dragon Slayer Back when dragons were common in Laevateinn, an order arose to slay them and reclaim the land for the Menneske. Nowadays, these order returned to the shadows, but the recent awakening brought them into action once more. Those who bathe on the blood of dragons learn how to fight them, and can easily be turned into dragon-killing machines by honing their physical skills. Dragon Slayers are skilled with lances, and recieve an attack bonus when wielding any type of lance. Dracomancer Back when dragons were common in Laevateinn, there were Menneske who learned from them and became Dracomancers. Nowadays, this race is almost extinct, but the few survivors are more than willing to pass on their knowledge, as long as the apprentices vow to never harm dragons. Dracomancers are shapeshifters who transform into various races of dragons to fight their enemies. Dracomancers are skilled with claws, and can can remained transformed for a longer period when wielding any type of claw. Engineer Up in the sky, the Nyspe Island stands proud as the last remainder of the technologically-advanced Atolls. Still, it remains fully operational, from their defense systems to the countless manuals and training grounds instructing people in becoming Engineers, turning them into warriors with proficiency in gun use and Mekanisk handling. Engineers are skilled with guns, and their summons last longer when wielding any type of gun. Swordmaster Numerous combat styles teach how to sacrifice defense for raw power, but among those, the Two Heavens School stands out. Lightning-speed attacks with great force behind them are the core moves for any Swordmaster. However, with their high strength and speed comes a weak defense, and thus they are considered a "glass cannon" class. Swordmasters are skilled with swords, and recieve an attack speed bonus when wielding two swords of the same type. Demon Hunter Long ago, a group of warriors made a blood oath and founded the Kieldar Order, where they swore to erradicate all demons from Laevateinn. The Order has remained in the shadows for long, however, they keep their silent watch and accept those who wish to join them. A Demon Hunter uses their Bloodlust to deal high explosive damage, especially against demons and monsters, and rely on any method that can help them seize control of the situation. Demon Hunters are skilled with crossbows, and recieve a critical hit chance bonus when wielding any type of crossbow. Hemomancer All sorts of demons have existed in Laevateinn for as long as it can be remembered. Some even offer power to the Menneske, but always asking for something in return. The people who form contracts with demons came to be known as Hemomancers, powerful sorcerers who use their blood as a catalyzer to cast devastating spells. Hemomancers are skilled with whips, and have their health costs reduced when wielding any type of whip. Spiritist Spiritism is the art of using one's soul to enhance magic power. Spiritists possess one of the widest arrays of spells, since every type of mage can turn into a Spiritist. However, due to their high resistance and overly powerful healing skills, they are mostly considered a supportive class. Spiritists are skilled with canes, and have their skill cooldowns reduced when wielding any type of cane. Samurai The Jenna Empire does not play around then it comes to training soldiers. Any person who decides to take up arms for the Jenna can go to their training grounds and become a Samurai, a deadly sword user who cuts down their enemies without hesitation. Samurais are a powerful physical-based class, however, they lack in magic ability. Samurais are skilled with katanas, and recieve a critical damage bonus when wielding any type of katana. Ninja Fight and resist. In the shadows, the Resistance fights against the Jenna Empire, and trains their soldiers to move within those shadows in order to kill the powerful Samurai. Ninjas employ every method available to win their battles, from traps to backstabs. Ninjas are skilled with kunais, and recieve a critical hit chance bonus when wielding any type of kunai. Necromancer For years, sorcerers around Laevateinn have searched for a way to have the dead do their bidding. Now, a special kind of demon offers them the chance to do so, but by becoming undead themselves first. Since it is easier to summon and command an undead than a spirit or machine, Necromancers make up their lack of power with raw numbers. Thus, one Necromancer can quickly outnumber their enemies in the blink of an eye. Necromancers are skilled with scepters, and their summons last longer when wielding any type of scepter. Category:Class